Tigre et Dragon
by Eclipse1995
Summary: Stinerva Week, jour six. Où comment louer la patience de Minerva. Label SPPS !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Pour celles et ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Eclipse1995. J'officie habituellement sur le fandom de FFVII mais j'ai cette semaine décidée de faire une exception. Voilà ma contribution à la Stinerva Week !

Sept jours, sept thèmes, un OS d'environs mille mots à chaque fois. J'espère que mon travail vous plaira !

* * *

Jour un  
 **Thème : 1** **er** **rendez-vous**

Lorsqu'il vint la chercher pour sortir, elle ne l'attendait pas du tout. Elle était assise, presque prostrée, au fond de son canapé. Il toqua à sa porte, insistant, et elle sut que c'était lui parce qu'il n'y avait que lui pour venir la déranger jusqu'à son appartement. Lassée elle finit par aller lui ouvrir. Tartaros avait laissé une marque indélébile dans son esprit et il le savait. Elle ne dit pas un mot et lui non plus. Il se contenta de lui proposer son bras et elle ne put qu'accepter sous la force de son regard. Il la traîna en ville, toujours sans prononcer un mot, à un rythme lent qui lui convenait parfaitement. Ils s'arrêtaient parfois pour observer une scène, un magasin, une échoppe, un enfant courant après un ballon. Elle avait toujours son bras dans le siens et elle le laissait la guider sans même chercher à protester. Il ne chercha pas à se diriger vers la guilde et elle lui en fut reconnaissante, tout comme elle appréciait de ne pas voir débarquer le reste de son équipe. Même son Exceed était absent, ce qui était franchement reposant. L'amour que portait Lector au Dragon Slayeur de la Lumière était intéressant et surtout réciproque. Elle le savait puisqu'elle en avait joué et abusé pour obtenir la pleine coopération du blond à ses côtés. Aujourd'hui elle regrettait. Amèrement. Parce qu'elle avait vu qu'il existait d'autres motivations, d'autres manières de se faire respecter. Des choses plus nobles que prendre en otage ou tabasser un adversaire pour en faire plier un autre.

Lorsque vint midi, il ne l'entraîna pas vers un restaurant. Il se contenta d'acheter des sandwiches et du jus de fruit avant de se diriger vers l'un des parcs de la ville. Ils s'assirent sous un arbre et commencèrent à manger. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas adressé la parole. Il lui tendit un sachet avec son repas et elle attaqua son jus de pomme. Ils avaient fini de manger quand elle brisa le silence.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle était assise les genoux contre la poitrine, les bras appuyés dessus et le menton de même. Lui profitait du Soleil, étendu de tout son long.

\- Parce que je suis ton Maître de guilde. Parce que je suis responsable de toi. Parce qu'avant tout je suis ton ami et que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Et parce qu'aucun des autres ne voulait s'y coller de peur de mal agir.

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. À part Rogue, tous la craignaient trop pour oser venir lui parler. Et Rogue n'était définitivement pas la personne la plus désignée dans ce genre de cas.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai fait, souffla-t-elle. À présent tout le monde me craint.

Sting eut un rictus amusé.

\- Regarde Erza Scarlet. Elle peut calmer sa guilde d'un seul regard mais ce n'est pas pour autant que personne ne l'aime.

\- Mais Erza c'est… Erza.

Et elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

\- Que tu sois Minerva ou bien Erza, on serait tout de même venu te chercher. Comme Grey et Natsu l'auraient fait pour Scarlet ou Lucy.

L'image des deux mages de Fairy Tail se superposa à l'image des deux Dragons Slayeurs dans la tête de Minerva. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire amusé de venir étirer ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ainsi ? grogna son coéquipier.

\- Je me demande ce que ça donnerait si Rogue et toi vous comportiez comme Natsu et Grey, lui avoua-t-elle.

Sting pouffa.

\- Et bien je suppose que Rogue passerait beaucoup moins de temps habillé et que Sabertooth serait beaucoup moins calme.

L'image d'un Rogue Cheney, toujours vêtu d'une importante couche de vêtements, se baladant à moitié nu eut raison du calme de la Tigresse qui pouffa à son tour.

\- Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire que depuis que c'est toi qui commande cette guilde est toujours un exemple de calme et de sérénité, ricana-t-elle une fois son rire passé.

Le Dragon Blanc haussa les épaules.

\- On organise un concours du plus gros mangeur, le tora-tora-tora, lâcha-t-il. Quant à la sérénité… Quand Gemma tenait la guilde, personne n'était serein. Je crois qu'au contraire on a gagné en calme. Dans nos esprits.

Ils avaient gagné en calme. Mais pas elle. Le temps défila, le ciel se couvrit et la pluie commença à tomber doucement. Pourtant aucun des deux ne bougea ou ne fit mine de partir. Sting offrit son visage à l'eau alors que Minerva se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur elle-même. La fine pluie se transforma rapidement en torrent, les secondes en minutes et les minutes en heures. Et pourtant les deux mages ne bougèrent pas. Minerva pensa qu'elle devait avoir piètre allure avec ses vêtements fins trempés et son maquillage dégoulinant. Pourtant ça ne la gênait pas que Sting la voit ainsi. Parce que la pluie cachait les larmes que Gemma, son père, lui avait toujours interdites de verser. Alors, pour la première fois depuis près de dix ans, Minerva pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en silence, sous la pluie, assise à côté d'un Dragon Slayeur de troisième génération qui était venu la chercher en enfer parce qu'ils étaient amis. Pour la première fois elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas seule dans ce monde. Pour la première fois, elle était réellement heureuse d'être en vie.

Sting finit par se lever et s'étirer lorsque le soir fut venu. Il ne lui proposa pas de la raccompagner et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle regagna son appartement et se changea rapidement.

Lorsqu'il vint la chercher pour sortir, elle ne l'attendait pas du tout. Elle était assise, presque prostrée, au fond de son canapé. Maintenant elle était debout près de la fenêtre à regarder tomber la pluie, heureuse simplement d'être en vie. La prochaine fois, c'est elle qui ira le chercher. Ils se promèneront en ville, mais en parlant cette fois. En riant des scènes qui se dérouleront sous leurs yeux au lieu de les contempler en simples spectateurs.

Lorsque viendra midi, elle ne l'entrainera pas vers un restaurant. Elle le ramènera chez elle est lui fera à manger avant qu'ils ne partent probablement s'installer au parc. Ils discuteront tout du long, elle assise les genoux contre la poitrine, les bras appuyés dessus et le menton de même. Lui profitant du Soleil, étendu de tout son long. Et lorsque la pluie viendra, si la pluie accepte de nouveau de venir les voir, ils ne resteront pas sous la pluie. Ils iront à la guilde voir le reste de leurs amis et profiter de la vie, tout simplement.

Parce que Minerva était vivante, et que ça Sting l'avait parfaitement compris.

* * *

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience. Surtout n'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'œil aux contributions des autres participants ;)

À demain !  
Eclipse1995


	2. Jour deux : cuisiner

Bonjour bonjour !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Me voilà de retour avec le deuxième OS de la Stinerva Week. Pour ceux qui connaissent ma fiction Dragonae, il semblerait que j'ai définitivement un problème avec les pâtes au jambon…

* * *

Jour Deux  
 **Thème : cuisiner.**

Sting soupira en regardant la table une énième fois. Lorsque Minerva les avait invités à dîner, lui, Rogue, les Exceeds, Yukino, Orga et Rufus, ils l'avaient priée de faire simple. Mais voilà, on parlait de Minerva Orland et Minerva Orland ne savait pas faire _simple._ Elle aurait pu simplement leur faire des coquillettes avec du jambon, le plat qu'ils avaient tendance à se faire quand ils se réunissaient par commodité (et même Rogue et Orga s'y étaient mis après que Yukino ait fait une réaction allergique à l'un des aliments de leur plat traditionnel de l'Est) mais non, Madame avait sorti le grand jeu. Au bas mot elle leur avait préparé une dizaine de ses spécialités et ils ne savaient plus où se mettre devant l'effort que cela avait dû lui demander. Sting savait parfaitement pourquoi Minerva avait fait cela. Pour se faire pardonner. Mais eux ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à lui reprocher. Du coup ils étaient extrêmement gênés. La pauvre Yukino se mordait les lèvres tellement fort qu'elle allait sûrement finir par se faire saigner, Rogue regardait tout ça d'un air vide et Rufus et Orga se jetaient des regards en coin. Et pire, personne n'osait parler. Le Dragon Blanc avait déjà vu des enterrements plus gais. Celui de son ancien Maître de guilde par exemple…

\- Frosh pense que Minerva s'est donnée beaucoup de mal pour nous.

La petite Exceed déguisée en grenouille de Rogue avait raison, et l'admiration contenue dans sa voix brisa le silence pesant et la gêne.

\- Il y a des plats que je ne connais même pas, avoua timidement Yukino.

Minerva lui adressa un sourire resplendissant. Qu'elle aime cuisiner n'était un secret pour personne, mais elle aimait par-dessus tout surprendre les autres par sa cuisine. Et la Constellationniste était la personne rêvée pour ça.

\- On t'avait dit de faire simple, marmonna Orga.

Le caractère bourru du mage aux cheveux blonds fit sourire la Tigresse.

\- Tu sais, aucun de ces plats n'est difficile à préparer.

\- Certes, fit Rufus. Mais tu as dû y passer un temps fou.

\- Mais ça me fait plaisir ! le rassura Minerva.

Sting sourit dans son coin. De toute façon la mage aux longs cheveux noirs n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

\- Et bien je propose qu'on fasse honneur aux efforts de Minerva, proposa-t-il d'un air gourmand.

Leur hôte leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de gloutonnerie. Elle s'assit néanmoins avec eux alors que Rufus faisait joyeusement le service.

\- Les femmes d'abord, espèce de ventre à pattes ! grogna-t-il en direction de Sting. Yukino, viens voir un peu par là. Qu'est-ce que tu ne connais pas ?

Le Ménestrel servit sa camarde abondamment avant de faire de même pour le reste de son équipe. Ils attaquèrent tranquillement le repas.

\- Mais c'est trop bon ! s'écria vivement Yukino, les surprenant tous.

Orga rigola alors que la Constellationniste se mettait littéralement à engouffrer ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

\- Et bien ma chère, si tu songes à te reconvertir ouvre une auberge, je pense que tu auras du succès, fit sympathiquement Rufus.

\- Oui, ou participe à Top Cuistot, s'exclama Sting.

Minerva manqua de s'étouffer à la proposition de son Maître de guilde.

\- Mais ça va pas la tête ! s'écria-t-elle.

Rogue but lentement une gorgée d'eau avant de prendre la parole.

\- Il n'accepterait pas de te prêter, même pour une émission comme Top Cuistot.

La voix lente et profonde du Dragon Slayeur de l'Ombre calma Minerva.

\- Mais j'avoue que je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu mets dans ton taboulé pour qu'il soit aussi bon, continua-t-il.

\- Ça, c'est un secret, s'enorgueillit la Tigresse.

\- Moi qui me trouvais pas trop mal en cuisine, je crois que je suis obligée de revoir mon opinion à la baisse… soupira la fille aux cheveux blancs.

La brune lui adressa un sourire doux.

\- Je veux bien t'apprendre à une condition, commença-t-elle.

Yukino lui jeta un regard d'abord apeuré puis curieux. Yukino avait toujours était trop curieuse.

\- Accepterais-tu de venir faire les boutiques avec moi ? Je veux dire… Toute seule, c'est pas vraiment marrant… Et cuisiner non plus. Surtout pour ceux-là.

La Constellationniste fut surprise puis ravie.

\- Oh oui, oui bien sûr !

Les deux sourires qui se répondaient sur la bouche des deux femmes présentes firent doucement sourire Sting. Il avait bien fait, finalement. Réintégrer Minerva à la guilde n'allait pas être une chose simple. Le Dragon Slayeur de la Lumière avait donc œuvré finement, sous les yeux amusés de son jumeau. Il fallait d'abord que la jeune femme ne se sente plus menacée ou coupable au milieu de son ancienne équipe. Si Rufus ou Orga, tout comme Rogue et lui, lui avaient pardonnée depuis longtemps, ce n'était pas le cas de Yukino. La jeune femme était plus timide, plus réservée qu'eux mais aussi moins puissante et le souvenir de l'humiliation cuisante que lui avait infligée Gemma était encore vivace. Et l'attitude froide, calculatrice, manipulatrice et sadique de Minerva ne jouait pas en sa faveur à cette époque. Mais la Tigresse avait changé. Le décès de son père, enfin son meurtre puisque Sting l'avait assassiné, l'avait profondément chamboulé. Sa fuite vers Tartaros en était la preuve. Mais il savait, pour l'avoir suffisamment côtoyée, que sous la carapace que Gemma avait forcé sa fille à construire il y avait une femme intègre. Il fallait, à présent que la carapace avait cédé, que les autres s'en rendent compte. Il avait donc profité de la présence de l'ancienne équipe des Grands Jeux Magiques au complet un matin pour proposer _innocemment_ un de leur fameux repas. Comme prévu, Minerva, qui adorait cuisiner, s'était jetée sur l'occasion pour les inviter chez elle. Elle était tellement enthousiaste, comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait cuisine, que personne n'eut le cœur de protester. Et les voilà tous réunis. La réserve de Yukino envers Minerva était partie et les deux seules femmes de leur groupe discutaient à présent vivement. Sting croisa le regard de son jumeau, toujours aussi calme.

\- Tu n'as pas que des mauvaises idées apparemment.

Sting sourit en se resservant. Ma foi, il pourrait y prendre goût et même s'y habituer à cette cuisine…

* * *

Voilà pour vous ! À demain, et n'oubliez pas de passer lire les écrits de Baella et MalyceaDunCastellan, les autres participantes !


	3. Jour trois : jalousie

Salut !

Voilà le troisième texte pour la Stinerva Week. Il est court mais le thème ne m'inspirait pas vraiment.

Je remercie les personnes m'ayant ajouté en alert ou en favori !

* * *

Jour trois  
 **Thème : jalousie.**

Minerva était ulcérée. Sting avait toujours été un grand coureur. Un très grand coureur même. Mais là il exagérait. Ramener ses conquêtes à la guilde et les peloter comme ça… La Tigresse ne vit même pas le deuxième Chasseur de Dragon venir s'installer à sa table. Rogue observait, amusé, le manège des deux mages. Leur « je te cherche, tu me fuis ; je te fuis, tu me cherches » était devenu une distraction hors normes pour le brun. Parce que, soyons franc, il n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus ouverte qu'il soit mais il était loin d'être aveugle. Sting avait toujours eu un faible pour Minerva, même avant la mort de Gemma. Et maintenant que le père était parti, la fille devenait accessible.

Quant à Minerva, autant qu'il en savait, elle avait toujours ignoré le Chasseur de Dragon. Elle ne s'était réellement attachée à lui que lorsqu'il était passé chez elle la dernière fois. Le mage de l'Est ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé mais son jumeau était rentré trempé et ravi.

\- Il est incorrigible, railla Rogue.

Sa voix fit lever les yeux à Minerva qui hocha sèchement la tête.

\- Il fait ce qu'il veut, plaqua-t-elle froidement.

\- Et ce qu'il veut, c'est toi. Sauf qu'à partir du moment où les sentiments s'en mêlent il devient aussi capable qu'un Natsu Dragnir moyen.

Minerva lança un « tss » énervé.

\- Je l'emmerde, siffla-t-elle.

\- C'est ça. Je me demande combien de temps tu vas laisser cette gourdasse te piquer ce qui t'appartient de droit.

La Tigresse jeta un regard agacé au Dragon Slayeur avant de se lever. Rogue l'observa s'avancer vers Sting, pousser la jeune femme qui se tenait près de lui, l'attraper par le col et l'embrasser violemment. Il s'autorisa même un rire devant la tête que tira son jumeau avant de répondre à la demoiselle. Ce que Minerva ignorait c'était que les dragons étaient d'une fidélité sans failles à leur compagnon. La pauvre demoiselle de Sabertooth ne savait sûrement pas ce que ça impliquait. Enfin bref, elle aura le temps de comprendre dans quoi elle s'était embarquée plus tard.

\- Tu as l'air heureux, fit une voix en s'asseyant près de lui. Pourtant tu viens d'être privé de ta principale distraction.

Le Dragon Slayer de l'Ombre jeta un regard amusé à Yukino.

\- J'en trouverai bien une autre. Dis-moi, sais-tu où je pourrais m'acheter des boules Quies ?

La blanche lui jeta un regard intrigué.

\- Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de boules Quies ?

\- Parce qu'entendre Sting gémir, ça va deux minutes. Mais Sting plus la demoiselle…

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de vivre avec son jumeau déjà ?

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez et de passer lire les textes des deux autres participantes !

Bisous !


	4. Jour quatre : Milady

Bonjour !

Me voilà de retour avec un nouvel OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Jour quatre  
 **Thème : milady**

Mademoiselle. C'était le titre par lequel la quasi-totalité des membres de la guilde de Sabertooth appelait Minerva. Oui, même Sting et Orga, les moins portés sur la politesse, avaient adopté ce titre. Parce que la Tigresse avait tout d'une _Milady_. L'apparence, la carrure, le comportement, la lignée. Enfin ça, c'était ce que les gens _en-dehors_ de la guilde croyait. Parce qu'il en était vraiment autrement en vrai.

Tout d'abord, l'apparence. Certes Minerva portait toujours ses longues robes fendues, ses chignons impeccables et son rouge à lèvre foncé. Mais alors dès qu'elle n'était plus à la guilde… Sting l'avait déjà trouvé dans une robe à fleur tout simplement horrible (on aurait dit une nappe !) les cheveux gras maintenus en une queue de cheval, pas maquillée. Une horreur. Des fois elle faisait l'ours aussi, ne s'épilant plus pendant un certain temps. Elle n'avait alors, mais alors vraiment pas l'allure d'une demoiselle distinguée.

Ensuite, la carrure. Niveau connaissance la Tigresse n'avait rien à envier à personne. Mais on attendait d'une demoiselle qu'elle ait des lectures de demoiselles, qu'elle écoute des chansons de demoiselle, qu'elle regarde des films de demoiselle. Autant vous dire que ce n'est pas le cas. Son étagère regorgeait de livres aux théories controversées, voir carrément érotiques. Niveau musique, heureusement, la brune restait dans les normes. Par contre niveau film… Et bien Sting, qui espérait qu'elle se blottisse dans ses bras devant un film d'horreur, s'était retrouvé avec une jeune femme pliée de rire. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une carrure de demoiselle.

Quand au comportement, il fallait être idiot pour y croire. Déjà elle faisait caca et pipi, comme tout le monde. Ensuite, et ce n'est plus à prouver, Minerva est une sadique. Et ça ce n'était pas digne d'une Milady. On ne pouvait pas dire non plus que le passage à tabac de Lucy de Fairy Tail ou la prise en otage de Lector soit vraiment une preuve d'un comportement distingué. Mais alors dans l'intimité, et Sting pouvait confirmer, c'était l'horreur. Madame pétait, rotait et émettait différents borborygmes pas ragoutants du tout. Non, définitivement Minerva n'avait pas le comportement d'une demoiselle.

Enfin, la lignée. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'épiloguer sur sa famille. Gemma n'était pas un modèle de père aimant et aimable. Elle n'avait donc pas non plus la lignée d'une demoiselle.

Bref, en résumé, Minerva n'avait rien d'une demoiselle. Mais Sting l'aimait quand même. Pour toutes les raisons citées plus haut.

De même, il était admis que Sting était un _bad-boy_. Il en avait l'apparence, le comportement, la carrure, la lignée. Enfin ça, c'était ce que les gens _en-dehors_ de la guilde croyait. Parce qu'il en était vraiment autrement en vrai.

Enfin, l'apparence, c'était vite dit. Certes, il n'était pas très consensuel avec son manteau ouvert sur son torse et son col de fourrure, mais Rogue et Orga faisaient plus méchants garçons que lui. Il était presque dans la norme quand on voyait Natsu Dragnir. Quant à la cicatrice, le pauvre n'y était pour rien. Même si ça lui donnait un côté sauvage. Bref, niveau apparence, il n'était pas vraiment un bad-boy.

Ensuite, son comportement était juste à chier. Il était orgueilleux, sûr de lui, arrogant. Mais bon dieu, Sting avait peur du _noir_. Oui oui, du noir. Surtout si son jumeau était loin de lui. En plus, maintenant qu'il était maître de guilde, il est plutôt serviable. Et sur le point des conquêtes féminines, croyez-le ou non, il emballait beaucoup moins que Rufus. Il n'était donc pas réellement un bad-boy.

Niveau carrure, c'était zéro. Pas de lectures bizarres, pas de rock ou de rap à la maison, rien que du archi-classique. Et il avait une passion inavouée pour les films romantiques parce que ça finit _bien_. Même Wendy de Fairy Tail ferait un meilleur bad-boy que lui.

Bon, par contre on ne peut pas lui renier sa lignée. Il a été élevé par un dragon. Ça, ça fait bad-boy.

Bref, en résumé Sting était aussi bad-boy que Minerva était une Milady. C'est-à-dire pas du tout. Mais pourquoi continuer de laisser croire le contraire aux gens ?

Et bien parce que c'est drôle, tout simplement.

* * *

À demain pour un nouvel OS !


	5. Jour cinq : cicatrices

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voilà de retour avec ce nouvel OS. Le thème étant « Scars », j'ai eu la chanson du Roi Lion dans la tête pendant toute l'écriture (et l'image du perso de Fullmetal Alchemist, je vous déconseille le mélange…)

* * *

 **Jour cinq**  
Thème : cicatrices

Des cicatrices, ils en avaient tous. Après tout ils étaient des mages, des combattants, et leur métier comportait des risques. Beaucoup de risques. Mais ils avaient accepté depuis le début de prendre des coups et d'en donner. En témoignaient les marques qui parsemaient leur corps. On ne présentait plus la marque au dessus de l'œil droit de Sting. Mais il y en avait de plus discrètes aussi. Celles qu'on ne voyait pas parce qu'elles sont cachées par les vêtements ou un peu de maquillage. Peu de personne se sont ainsi rendu compte que les tatouages d'Orga se superposaient à d'anciennes plaies aujourd'hui cicatrisées. Peu de personne savent aussi que les multiples couches de vêtements de Rogue camouflaient efficacement les blessures, anciennes ou récentes, qui marquaient et marqueront le corps du Chasseur de Dragon. Parce que leur vie n'était pas facile mais qu'il ne fallait pas que les autres le sachent ils les cachaient. Pour certaines c'était plus facile que pour d'autres. Minerva en avaient relativement peu grâce aux bons soins dont elle avait toujours bénéficié. Celles du Chasseur de Dragon Blanc faisaient sa renommée. Cela avait toujours été ainsi.

Mais les blessures les plus importantes n'étaient pas forcément celles qui se voyaient le plus. Les blessures mentales entre toutes étaient les pires. Celles que personne ne voyaient et qui pouvaient détruire un homme, même le plus solide. Parce que l'on peut poser un cataplasme sur une plaie, mais c'est impossible de briguer les sentiments. Et si dans les deux cas il faut laisser le temps faire son œuvre, il y a des fois où celui-ci ne suffit pas. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils étaient là tous les deux. Parce que le temps n'arriverait pas à refermer cette plaie. Sting tenait Minerva par l'épaule alors que celle-ci se tenait droite comme la justice, ses lèvres rouges carmin serrées à s'en faire pleurer. Le cimetière de la ville était désert. Les tombes s'alignaient les unes à côtés des autres. Les plus récentes étaient fleuries et nettoyées. Les plus anciennes, dont les inscriptions étaient presque effacées, se détérioraient lentement sous le lierre. Les allées de pierres brunes resplendissaient sous le Soleil et l'ensemble sentait la pierre chaude et les fleurs. Aucun des deux protagonistes ne parla jusqu'au moment où ils atteignirent une certaine tombe. Elle était magnifique. De marbre rose, le symbole de Sabertooth y était gravé à l'obsidienne. L'épitaphe était simple mais rappelait à qui on avait à faire.

 _Gemma Orland_

 _Maître de Sabertooth_

 _Les Tigres ne meurent jamais._

Pourtant Dieu savait que c'était faux. Les Tigres meurent, même s'ils sont maître de Sabertooth. Ils pouvaient mourir sous la main d'un dragon, même si celui-ci représentait la Lumière. Le meurtrier face à la tombe de sa victime. La fille de la victime, au bras du meurtrier de son père, face à sa tombe.

\- J'aimerais te dire que je suis désolé mais je n'y arrive pas, fit le Dragon Slayeur.

Minerva ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer encore plus les lèvres si c'était possible.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire que j'aimais ton père. Je le détestais. Je le haïssais même. Comme jamais je n'ai haï quelqu'un.

La Tigresse lui jeta un regard peu amène mais ne chercha pas à l'arrêter.

\- Bref, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça.

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Le temps passa lentement et le Soleil commençait à se coucher quand Minerva prit la parole.

\- Je ne me suis jamais entendue avec mon père. C'était le maître de guilde le plus horrible qu'on puisse avoir. Ce qu'il demandait aux mages sous ses ordres, ce qu'il leur faisait subir en cas de défaite… Rien ne peut le justifier. Et pourtant je l'aimais. Parce que c'était mon père.

Elle reprit violemment sa respiration, le menton relevé, fière.

\- Alors… Moi je vais te pardonner pour ce que tu as fait. Tu nous as tous sauvés.

Sting jeta un regard triste à sa compagne. Il les avait tous sauvés… Au prix de la seule famille qu'il restait à la jeune femme.

\- Mais à quel prix ? soupira-t-il.

\- Ce que j'ai trouvé en échange valait bien une vie.

Minerva adressa un sourire triste au Dragon Slayeur avant de se pencher sur la tombe de son père et d'y déposer enfin son bouquet de roses violettes, la couleur préférée de son défunt père. Elle se redressa lentement, une lueur différente dans le regard.

Des cicatrices, ils en avaient tous. Après tout ils étaient des mages, des combattants, et leur métier comportait des risques. Beaucoup de risques. Mais ils avaient accepté depuis le début de prendre des coups et d'en donner. Mais les blessures les plus importantes n'étaient pas forcément celles qui se voyaient le plus. Les blessures mentales entre toutes étaient les pires. Celles que personne ne voyaient et qui pouvaient détruire un homme, même le plus solide. Parce que l'on peut poser un cataplasme sur une plaie, mais c'est impossible de briguer les sentiments. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils étaient là tous les deux. Parce qu'ils étaient lié par une même blessure, celle d'avoir fait souffrir l'être aimé. L'un en tuant le père, l'autre en n'exprimant pas le soulagement qu'avait provoqué ce geste. Et parfois, le meilleur moyen de guérir une plaie, c'est de la rouvrir pour en laisser échapper le pus. C'est ce qu'ils avaient fait, enfin, en mettant des mots sur le mal qui les rongeait et un déposant une gerbe de roses violettes, la couleur préférée de leur défunt maître de guilde, sur une tombe magnifique de marbre rose où le symbole de Sabertooth était gravé à l'obsidienne. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le cimetière, l'odeur de pierre chaude et de fleurs leur sembla plus familière, plus rassurante. Le fantôme de Gemma ne flottait plus au-dessus de leur tête.

Certaines plaies ne se refermaient jamais complètement. La mort de Wesslogia pour Sting, la mort de Gemma pour Minerva. Mais certaines personnes pouvaient adoucir la douleur et ils l'avaient trouvé dans l'autre. C'est ce qu'ils se disaient en se dirigeant vers la guilde en papotant gaiement.

Parce qu'au prix d'une vie ils avaient gagné le droit de vivre la leur.

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! Gros bisous à vous tous !


	6. Jour six : gentillesse

Bonjour !

Voilà un thème qui ne m'a pas du tout inspiré… D'où un texte très court !

* * *

Jour six  
 **Thème : Gentillesse**

Minerva se disait qu'elle était définitivement une gentille personne. Une très gentille personne même. Parce que ça faisait une heure qu'elle écoutait deux Dragons Slayeurs un peu bourrés chanter absolument faux. Un karaoké. Si elle choppait l'idiot qui avait eu cette idée, elle le réduisait en cendre.

Sauf que c'était son idée à elle.

\- Daaaaans la vallée ohoh, de Danaaaa, darlidarlaaaaaa…

La Tigresse se pinça le bout du nez alors qu'Orga tapait du poing sur la table à force de rire.

\- Oh putain, pourquoi on n'a pas amené de quoi filmer ça ?!

Rufus observait Rogue avec des yeux ronds. C'est vrai que Rogue bourré c'était déjà rare, mais alors Rogue bourré chantant la Tribu de Dana, c'était carrément une scène surréaliste. Yukino, elle, était d'un calme olympien et buvait son jus de fruit.

\- On pourrait en faire un cas clinique, commenta-t-elle, rêveuse.

\- On pourrait les enfermer, oui, grogna Minerva comme toute réponse.

\- Hey, Mi… Minerva… T'viens chanter avec nous ? Allez, f'pas ta Gemma, viens chanter !

Sting chancelait sur ses jambes. Elle allait sûrement devoir le porter jusqu'à son appartement avec Rogue. Mon dieu, qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter tout ça ?

\- Hors de question, répondit-elle glaciale.

\- Mais si ! R'garde, on choisit une chanson facile rien que pou'toi !

Le Chasseur de Dragon Blanc tituba jusqu'à elle et lui tendit un micro. Sous le regard hilare des autres membres du groupe, elle ne put qu'accepter. Parce que résonner Sting c'était déjà compliqué en temps normal, mais résonner Sting bourré… Autant se taper la tête contre un mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris ?

\- Beh un truc facile…

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que personne n'avait jamais entendu une version aussi fausse de Je T'aime de Lara Fabian. Minerva ne prit même pas la peine de chanter juste. Au point où ils en étaient…

* * *

À demain !


End file.
